A disposer bag is a bag typically made from a polymeric material which can be used for lining trash cans, or for holding groceries, or for any uses that need an inexpensive flexible bag.
These types of bags are often sold to consumers in a continuous roll, in which individual bags are separated from the remaining portion of the roll by tearing along a perforation line. The perforation line is placed adjacent to a seal, which can be either a bottom seal or a side seal. The amount of material between the perforation line and the seal is referred to as the “skirt.” The skirt is usually wasted material. Improvements in methods and arrangements for manufacturing bags are desirable.